


Hear Me Now

by livinginnightvale (cloudsgrl)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, blind!Cecil, literal interpretation of name for headcanon, the first drabble was written before we knew more about Cecil's family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsgrl/pseuds/livinginnightvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the rest of his family left Night Vale, Cecil didn't dare follow. It was convenient for him here, why would he want to relearn everything outside of it?</p><p>And then someone new came, and Cecil knew he found what the rest of his family had been searching for, all without having to leave his own safety net. Neat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cecil. It was a masculine derivation for the name Cecilia, which derived from the Latin _caecus_ , meaning “blind”. There were also inclinations to the number six, and therefore, he was perfectly named, as he was blind and the youngest of six.

His parents put a lot of thought into the name according to his siblings (Quintus in particular), saying he didn’t have a name until the anniversary of his birth. Cecil wasn’t sure if such things were true, but one could hardly question his parents.

Seeing as they were gone and all.

Eventually all of the family left Night Vale, all off to do their own thing. And Cecil, blind and uncertain, stayed where he knew things the most. Here he didn’t have to relearn a language. Here people knew to give him papers in raised glyphs, knew how to get his attention without startling him. In addition they didn’t find his knowing things out of the ordinary.

Sometimes one had to be blind to see the most.

He knew the sensation of evening, of dusk, or daylight, and of dawn. He knew the feeling of the lights above Arby’s staring down and watching. He knew specifically how to react and how to gesture to get his point across when conversing, even if he’d never actually saw a person do it himself. But Cecil knew the sound of limbs moving through air. Cecil knew the way hands, arms, and even legs could move if needed. He knew how the tone and pitch of voices changed depending on their owner’s facial expressions or moods. And between all these things and the way the Sheriff's Secret Police would go out of their way to make sure he didn’t knock into misplaced things, how could he imagine leaving? Cecil lived and survived and enjoyed his job.

The day he arrived was dry, the smell of dust stirring in the air as light gusts following the dust devils danced on by. Cecil tilted his head to the side, listening to the sound of something both familiar and not quite known. As the rumble and movement increased, along with the noise of someone or something heaving boxes into a building - one he knew had been empty as long as he’d been alive - Cecil concluded there was someone or something new.

The vehicle shut off. A voice called out from the once empty building. The gust died down, and Cecil found himself freezing as he heard footsteps on the sidewalk, making their way up to the building. A rustle not quite like that of jacket but something similar. And maybe, maybe hair dancing in the wind with the dust devils?

It was something new, unknown, and perfect.

He. He was something new, unknown and perfect. And Cecil **had** to know more. Now.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Cecil got to hold his hand was at the radio station. It was a brief brush of fingers and a solid grip. The scientist's hands were covered in chemical burns and oddly placed callouses from the equipment. The handshake was short, but Cecil couldn't help his admiration.

This Carlos, this scientist of perfect hair, and his long lab coat that smelt of cleaning alcohol and a faint whiff of dust from the wind outside. Cecil knew, as well as he knew that the void rested above Night Vale, that this scientist was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

And here, in a small room that was almost built for the acoustics, the voice that came from what were probably perfect lips resounded around him. Slightly uncertain, slightly out of his element, but still perfect. Caramel and oaky and undeniably beautiful, like his hands. Cecil had to fight to stay standing.

There was a beeping noise, and Cecil tilted his head to hear it better. It came from Carlos, or whatever was in Carlos's hands. Carlos's voice surrounded him again, mentioning materials, and Cecil attempted to gesture for the man to go ahead. Anything to help the scientific community, right? The beeping increased in frequency, and over the sound, he could hear and almost feel the scientist shifting with unease. His voice was uncertain, more than before, and certainly wavered as he demanded Cecil leave the station.

Cecil smiled, shook his head, and listened as the perfect being left in a flurry of footsteps down the hall. A beep he recognized, a cue for him to begin again, went off, and Cecil returned to communicating the news and the wonderful visit from their new scientist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while, sorry about that. I am always accepting prompts in regards to this drabble series, so if you want to see a particular scene, or a what if scenario involving dear blindCecil, message me on tumblr at livinginnightvale and I'll do my best to fulfill it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
